L'Ivresse de la Vie
by ptite-ane
Summary: La guerre propage la haine, les morts, les blessures physiques et morales. On parle de héros dans les journaux ou sous cape. Des Ordres de Merlin ou des cartes de Chocogrenouilles leur sont dédiés. Mais il y a deux sorcières qui font bien plus.Guérissant les corps, sauvant les âmes, offrant courage et espoir.Elles ne souffrent pas car elles sont là, l'une pour l'autre.


**L'Ivresse de la Vie**

_Résumé : La guerre propage la haine, les morts, les blessures physique et morale._

_Des héros se battent pour la faire cesser, des héros dont on parle dans les journaux ou sous cape._

_Des Ordres de Merlin ou des cartes de Chocogrenouilles leurs sont offerts._

_Mais il y a deux sorcières qui font bien plus._

_Deux sorcières qui guérissent des corps et sauvent des âmes._

_Deux femmes offrant du courage et de l'espoir aux autres._

_Et si elles ne souffrent pas de l'absence de reconnaissance, c'est uniquement parce qu'elles sont là, l'une pour l'autre._

_PWP et hommage à Pomfresh et Rosmerta, les plus bienveillantes sorcières du monde magique._

_Parce que les textes érotiques peuvent contenir un message d'amour, eux aussi._

Encore une fois elle venait la voir. Aujourd'hui encore elle avait probablement vu des blessures béantes sur des corps trop jeunes, des crises de larmes pour des visages trop doux, des enfants confrontant le néant de la dépression. Chaque semaine, elle essayait de venir ici, en fin de journée, aux trois balais. Elle n'y arrivait pas toujours, les patients s'entassant dans son infirmerie.

Mais elle venait la voir, malgré tout, dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Et Rosmerta en était ravie.

Encore une fois, elle l'attendait. Aujourd'hui elle avait certainement rencontré des sorciers au bord du gouffre, des aurors désabusés face à la corruption, des sorciers doutant de leurs valeurs dans cette guerre atroce. Chaque semaine, elle quittait le château et ses protections pour lui parler. Elle était cependant trop souvent occupée par des clients accablés, collés au comptoir pour se permettre une pause.

Mais elle l'attendait toujours, avec patience.

Et Pomfresh en était comblée.

L'une luttait contre les cicatrices et la peur.

L'autre bataillait contre la tristesse et le désespoir.

Chacune affrontait la guerre à sa manière et offrait leur vie à sécher les larmes.

Comme d'habitude, elle avait ses cheveux attachés en un chignon simple. Pas une mèche ne dépassait, afin de ne pas la gêner lors de ses soins. Sa robe d'infirmière était immaculée malgré le trajet et, surtout, les plaies qu'elle avait dû panser dans la journée.

Cette hygiène parfaite, cette apparence épurée faisait naître la confiance chez ses patients qui acceptaient alors de se reposer en sa présence pour mieux repartir ensuite.

Rosmerta s'était souvent demandée pourquoi elle ne se relâchait pas lorsqu'elle venait la voir. Peut-être parce que c'était sa nature à elle, d'être aussi pure. Souvent, elle se plaisait à la regarder, craignant que le moindre contact ne détruise cette perfection rassurante.

Elle devait être la seule à voir l'apparence charnelle de cette personnification de la bienveillance.

Comme d'habitude, sa chevelure auburn était détachée et tombait en cascade. Ses mèches bouclées encadrait son visage et la couronnait d'une aura embrasée. Son corset laissait dévoiler sa poitrine gourmande et accentuait les courbes de ses hanches, comme si elle ne craignait aucune attaque, aucune agression, aucune peur.

Cette beauté, ce corps toujours en mouvement offrait du rêve et de la joie à la plupart des clients et c'était pour ce genre de choses qu'ils continuaient de vivre, pour revenir ici, tout simplement.

Pomfresh s'interrogeait fréquemment sur la témérité qu'affichait son amie bien que sachant pertinemment que c'était cette même témérité qui faisait d'elle un emblème de force. Elle ne se lassait pas de l'étudier, redoutant qu'un jour cette douce sauvagerie ne soit mise en cage.

Etait-elle la seule à voir la vulnérabilité sous cette enveloppe si voluptueuse et vivante ?

L'une inspirait la quiétude et la confiance.

L'autre émanait la joie de vivre et la sympathie.

Chacune était d'une beauté inestimable.

Elle s'approcha, lentement à cause de la fatigue mais aussi par politesse et par tendresse. Elle avait dû à nouveau s'occuper de ce garçon terriblement malade ou de cette fille qui avait perdu ses deux parents. Et ce dont Rosmerta ne doutait pas, c'est qu'elle avait su les apaiser, les protéger et renforcer leur confiance en eux et en l'avenir. Ne serait-ce que quelques heures, mais ces quelques heures, futiles aux yeux des idiots et des lâches, étaient exactement ce qu'il fallait pour insuffler à nouveau la vie chez ces jeunes âmes troublées. Ces moments passés à reprendre son souffle, à vivre sans la douleur, à la laisser porter leur fardeau un court moment, à ne plus supporter aucune de ces responsabilités qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû avoir... Voilà le trésor qu'elle pouvait leur offrir à travers ses gestes réparateurs, ses sourires doux et sa voix sereine.

Un trésor inestimable.

Un trésor que Rosmerta recevait chaque semaine, presque avec culpabilité.

Elle marcha elle aussi dans sa direction, se déhanchant légèrement et avec sensualité entre les chaises et les tables. Peut-être que ce client qui avait perdu son frère était revenu oublier son malheur dans l'alcool, ou que cette femme dont la maison avait été brûlée s'était à nouveau réfugié dans ce pub. Pomfresh ne s'inquiétait pas pour eux, ayant une totale confiance dans les capacités de son amie. Elle avait ce don qui permettait de faire rire et rêver n'importe quel sorcier même dans les moments les plus graves. Elle les éloignait de l'horreur qui leur était imposée par les autres pour leur montrer une réalité qu'ils avaient jusqu'alors oublié. Ces instants à vivre pleinement, à profiter d'un verre ou d'un repas, à reconnaître le monde, c'étaient ces fragments de bonheur qui leur donnait une raison de continuer de se battre. De ne pas flancher. D'espérer. Grâce à son sourire chaleureux, ses gestes amicaux et la fièvre qu'elle créait autour d'elle.

Une fontaine de jouvence et de vie.

Une fontaine à laquelle s'abreuvait Pomfresh dans le secret, chaque semaine.

L'une permettait de guérir.

L'autre redonnait l'envie de vivre.

Chacune sauvait les vies brisées qui venaient leur demander de l'aide.

Une fois devant elle, si près qu'elle pouvait sentir l'odeur du savon qu'elle émanait, elle posa sa main contre sa joue. Elle vit ses yeux se clore à moitié tandis qu'elle s'approchait un peu plus, son autre main rejoignant à son tour son visage.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes. Rosmerta garda les yeux entre-ouverts afin de mieux apprécier les expressions de son amante. Doucement, elle commençait une forme de baiser avant de s'éloigner puis recommençait, en appuyant avec un peu plus de vigueur mais toujours avec la peur de la voir s'enfuir, d'être dégoûtée par elle, de salir sa pureté. Puis, ne la voyant pas s'enfuir, elle se permit finalement de l'embrasser convenablement.

Chaque semaine, l'attente était si dure, si longue qu'elle avait l'impression que sa vie tenait à ces baisers. Elle enfonçait sa langue plus profondément, ne voulant plus la quitter, n'osant plus se détacher. Elle avait peur, toujours si peur, mais elle était là. Il n'y avait plus rien à craindre. Elle pressait son corps contre le sien, toujours pour se rassurer mais aussi dans l'espoir d'une réponse.

Elle commença alors à détacher la robe d'infirmière de sa compagne et s'accrocha à la taille fine et lisse qui naissait sous la chute du vêtement. Elle devait la toucher, la sentir vivre sous ses doigts. Se rassurer qu'elle était bel et bien là. Elle enroula une jambe autour de ses hanches afin de mieux l'agripper encore, embrassant sa nuque avec lascivité. Cherchant à augmenter le contact, voulant lui offrir autant qu'elle recevait. A chaque fois que leurs regard se croisaient, elles se souriaient, heureuses.

Une fois devant elle, si proche que l'odeur de l'hydromel noyait son esprit, elle sentit une main toucher sa joue. Elle se laissa aller, juste un moment, afin de récupérer une forme de vie à travers ce contact. Pomfresh répondit doucement au baiser. C'est lorsqu'elle sentit l'air frais taquiner sa peau qu'elle se permit de caresser doucement la poitrine qui se pressait contre elle et embrasait ses sens. Puis, sans avertissement, elle se mit à la masser avec force après l'avoir sortie de son étau de tissus. Elle fit de même avec la cuisse qui la serrait contre son amante. Elle se sentait si vide, sa vie manquait de sens et ces retrouvailles lui permettaient de donner un aspect concret à ses journées. A réchauffer son corps, à se sentir vivante. A s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un qui ne l'oublierait pas une fois les portes de l'école franchies. A avoir un objectif, jour après jour. Revenir ici, dans cette auberge.

Ce fut avec joie qu'elle sentit l'extrémité des seins de la barmaid durcir sous ses doigts et ses baisers se faire moins sensuels et plus pressants. Elles devaient être nues, toutes les deux, et elle commença à glisser sa main vers l'intérieur de la cuisse de son amante tandis que celle-ci gémissait faiblement entre deux inspirations profondes, les yeux totalement clos. Elle l'assit sur une chaise et s'agenouilla de manière à embrasser ses seins nus tout en s'appliquant un peu plus dans ses attentions sous les bribes de supplications. L'impatience et le désir montant toujours un peu plus, chacune souhaitant que cela ne s'arrête jamais autant qu'il aboutisse immédiatement afin d'échanger les rôles.

L'une guérissant la peur.

L'autre enivrant la vie.

Chacune s'aimant autant que leur corps affamés se réclamaient.

Rosmerta sentait son esprit s'attiédir à la même vitesse que son corps se raidissait. La frigidité de la peur fondant comme neige au soleil sous les caresses et l'attention. Cet amour, ces soins qu'elle prodiguait, tout cela lui permettait de renaître, de se ressourcer afin d'affronter à nouveau la vie. De donner l'exemple et d'emporter avec elle tous ceux qui, comme elle justement, étaient terrifiés durant les heures sombres.

Finalement, ses muscles se relâchèrent et elle respira lentement, comme si elle lui avait offert de sa sérénité à travers ses caresses et ses sentiments. Qu'elle avait su calmer ses angoisses, la guérir de ses craintes et de la revigorer.

Elle poussa le bras de son amante avant de glisser ses mains sur ses genoux afin de les écarter, voulant remercier d'une manière ou d'une autre, se devant d'être utile envers elle.

Pomfresh se laissa faire, heureuse d'avoir pu rendre fébrile une femme aussi belle et courtisée. Il y avait, à travers ces gestes, derrière le plaisir et l'impatience, un réconfort qu'elle ne trouvait pas chez ses patients. Avec elle, elle était sûre d'avoir réussi, elle ne soignait pas une blessure mais renforçait une beauté, une vie. Elle obtenait une utilité à travers elle, une utilité non nécessitée mais désirée. Le plaisir la regorgeait de vie et de joie. Ces mêmes sensations qu'elle s'efforcerait de procurer à ses patients afin qu'ils ne baissent pas les bras et qu'ils trouvent le bonheur derrière la souffrance. Qu'ils trouvent une raison de vivre, tout comme elle qui revenait, chaque semaine, afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne se trompait pas, qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui n'attendait pas l'infirmière mais la femme. Elle finit par s'abandonner contre la bouche qui embrassait son intimité.

Elles restèrent l'une contre l'autre quelque temps encore.

Chacune cherchant en l'autre la vie nécessaire pour continuer d'avancer.

Et de faire avancer les autres avec elles.

_Note d'auteur : j'aurais aimé parler de Minerva McGonagall qui, avec ces deux femmes, représentent les plus importantes sorcières du monde magique moderne à mes yeux. Pomfresh a su guérir les blessés (Remuuuuuus), Rosmerta s'est chargée de les encourager et changer les idées de la population sorcière (Sirius et James la voyait souvent !) et Minerva a maintenu de nombreux sorciers dans le droit chemin (et elle a appris indirectement aux Maraudeurs à devenir des animagis... Oui, bon, je suis une fangirl)_

_Donc aimons les comme elles le méritent._

_Les trois grâces ?_

_Chaque review est un gallion en plus pour la recherche d'un soin afin de guérir les loups garous !_


End file.
